Vividred Operation: Megatron's Revenge
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: The Vividteam has defeated the Alone, but a new threat arises. With the Autobot's help, can they save the day again?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE:  
>My very first fanfiction was a crossover between Transformers and Vividred Operation. This new fanfic will also feature TF and Vividred; however it won't be connected to the old fic in any way.<br>I'll be featuring some characters that did not appear from the movies; I'll be taking characters from the movie toylines.  
>This fanfic takes place after Revenge of the Fallen and Vividred Operation.<br>In writing this fic, I'll only take consideration the TF movies, VRO anime, and the bios of the characters provided in the TF wiki. I'll purposely ignore the various movie comics so that I can tell my own story.  
>That should be all, I hope you enjoy reading.<p>

BLUE ISLAND-A MONTH AFTER THE ATTACK

Dr. Isshiki surveyed the work of the salvage ships . He arrived at the site only today, to survey the last of the cleaning up being done. He was leaning on the railing of the ship he was on, the _Kusanagi. _  
>"We've been at it for a month, yet we're still not yet done," the captain of the ship said.<br>"And so many died," Dr. Isshiki agreed. "But, I'm sure that it won't happen again. The threat to the Incarnate Engine has been destroyed by the Vivid team."  
>"If you say so, doc," the captain said, looking skeptical. "What I heard, the girl who was controlling the alones still lives."<br>Dr. Isshiki looked at the captain. "Rei Kuroki is no longer a threat."  
>"Still. Doc, I have a friend, who died during the Alone attacks. Do you know how it feels, knowing the person responsible for them still lives? What's to say this girl won't try again?"<br>Dr. Isshiki sighed and looked at the Engine. "I know how you feel, but trust me on this. That girl won't try anything again. And she regrets all that she has done."  
>"Regrets won't bring anyone back."<br>"No..." Dr. Isshiki said. "They don't."

Seeing all the debris in the water bought back unpleasant memories for Dr. Isshiki. Before completing his research on the Incarnate Engine, Dr. Isshiki's help was requested by the secretive American military group, NEST. The group asked for technical help in developing handheld sensors that could detect a specific energy signature. When he found out what exactly NEST was involved in, he was initially surprised. During the field test of the gadget in a mission in Shanghai, China, he was in the team's C-130 jet, monitoring the situation for above. He watched the ensuing chaos as the gigantic robot wrecked havoc in the Shanghai freeway. Although he was offered a permanent post at the team, he declined and continued his research on the Engine, which of course succeeded. He turned his back from view and started to retreat into his room when suddenly explosions started.

He has waited long enough. The Decepticon known as Depth Charge has waited patiently, using his boat alternate mode to disguise himself among the various ships that came for the salvage operations. Now the target of his mission has arrived. Discarding any attempt to blend in, he transformed into his robot mode and headed toward his target.

In one of the rooms of the _Kusanagi, _ two men were preparing weapons.  
>"I've already contacted our team, they're on their way. Not sure when they'll arrive though, so we have to hold on for as long as possible."<br>"Can't believe that we did not notice him! He totally evaded our sensors." The other said. "What did our contact at this island's headquarters say?"  
>"The sensors in the base didn't detect anything either."<br>"That's worrisome. What if they all had that capability now?"  
>"Not likely."<br>"What about our asset on the island?"  
>"He's on his way, but since it's a water battle he doesn't think he'll be able to help much."<br>"Wonder why the Autobots keep on picking cars as alternate modes? It really leaves us disadvantaged at times like this!"  
>"Now, now. No complaints." William Lennox smiled at his companion, Robert Epps. "We have a robot ot kill."<p>

Dr. isshiki watched as the giant robot tore down the other ships that were blocking it's way. On other ships, the soldiers who were assigned as guard duty to this operation were now trying to shoot it, with their shots useless against the robot's armor.  
>"Dr. Isshiki!"<br>The old man turned and saw a familiar face.  
>"You… you're from that group, NEST right? You're still active, despite that huge mess in Egypt?"<br>"Yes doc. As long as there are Decepticons here, we'll always be around," said the second man, Epps. He aimed his huge gun at the robot and fired. The shot was effective, and it harmed one of the robot's shoulder-armed missile launchers.  
>"I've contacted the team. Intel says this guy is Depthcharge, stealth specialist and strategist," Lennox said.<br>"How long until your assets get here?" Dr. Isshiki asked.  
>"We don't know, " Lennox said as he put away his radio and reached his gun.<br>"Well then… I have a call to make."

Akane Isshiki was at her school when she heard the explosions.  
>"That's from Blue island!" she said. It came as no surprise when her grandfather contacted her.<br>"Akane, do you read me?"  
>"Yes Grandpa. I'm gonna fly over there now to help you!"<br>"That's my girl. I've already contacted the others, but you're the nearest. Hurry! We won't last long."  
>Akane held her key. She had not activated it in a long time. But now it was time once again to fight.<p>

In the streets of the city the explosions could be heard as well. There was panic and concern about how it could harm the Engine. The young girl didn't know who was attacking, or why she was here again. What mattered is that someone wants to harm the engine, and she can't allow that. As she made her way through the streets, she saw a familiar red streak of light.  
><em>But where are the others?<br>_She activated her stolen-_borrowed-_ jetpack, and flew off into the scene.

Depthcharge was close to his goal. Although the humans were resisting, it was nothing he hadn't predicted. His attack was a surprise, and it would be too late for those pesky humans from NEST would reach this place. "Come with me, Dr. Isshiki!" he roared.  
>"Come and I will spare this place."<br>The doctor did not move. Beside him , one of the soldiers fired on him. He dodged the blast.  
>"You two are the only ones left," he said. "It would make more sense for you two to surrender."<br>"Never," one of the soldiers said.  
>"Suit yourself."<br>He fired from his shoulder rockets.  
>The missiles suddenly were split in half. Depthcharge could see that the missiles were hit by a boomerang.<br>"How did you like my Naked Rang?"

Akane retrieved her Naked Rang. Standing before her was a robot, smaller than an Alone, but seemingly more dangerous.  
>"I was not informed that humans have such capabilities!" Depthcharge said. "This will be interesting."<br>Akane threw her Naked Rang again. "Take that, robot!"  
>Depthcharge took the full brunt of the blow, blocking it with this arm.<br>"What… are you?" Akane asked. This robot has resisted the blow of her weapon, which had previously dented Alone opponents.  
>"The universe is a lot bigger than you think, little girl," Depthcharge said. "Unfortunately you won't be around much longer to appreciate it!"<br>Depthcharge raised his hand, slamming it into the nearest ship. Onboard the crew started to panic.  
>"Wait! I've got you!"<br>Akane rushed to the ship, and using her Naked Rang, blocked Depthcharge's fist.  
>"Such strength!" Depthcharge said. "I guess I should compliment you. But even you cannot be everywhere at once!"<br>Depthcharge fired his shoulder-mounted rockets. A missile flew towards the city.  
>"No!"<br>Epps tried to raise his rocket launcher, but he recognized it's futility. It's too late. Lennox was on his radio.  
>"We got an inbound missile! Sideswipe! Prepare to intercept!"<br>he could only hear static.  
>"Dammnit! Cons are jamming us!"<br>"You see, Dr. Isshiki, this is what happens when you resist the Decepticons." Depthcharge said as he kept force on his fist, trying to crush Akane, who was still using her Naked Rang to block the attack. "Now come with me! We could use your expertise. Or would you rather have your granddaughter die?"  
>Dr. Isshiki was tense. He didn't know what to do.<br>"How about a third option?"  
>The missile exploded as Rei Kuroki, flying in her jetpack, fired the rocket launcher she was holding.<br>Depthcharge released his grip on Akane and saw the incoming intruder. "Another human?"  
>Akane recognized her. "Rei!"<br>Rei smiled. "Akane. Glad to see you again."  
>Now Depthcharge was surrounded. He could see that around him were two humans, who for some reason could fly-why wasn't this in the briefing? That Soundwave is useless after all… The two soldiers were there as well. In the mainland he could sense an Autobot, but since that one is land-based he poses no threat.<br>"It does not matter!" Depthcharge said. "I'm still superior in combat capability, compared to all of you. No matter how many humans you add!"  
>"What about me?"<br>Ahead one could see a brown jet. It fired missiles, hitting the water near Depthcharge.  
>"What? A flying Autobot?"<br>"That's right!" The jet transformed in mid flight, turning into a humanoid robot. He fired his gun at Depthcharge, hitting him again and again.  
>"Girls! Mind finishing him off for me?"<br>Akane was too shocked to respond, but Rei immediately nodded. "Of course." She aimed her missile Launcher.  
>"Akane!"<br>"Ah… yes! Here I go! Naked Rang!" The boomerang hit Depthcharge in the chest. It was soon followed by combined gunfire from Breakaway and Rei, destroying the enemy robot.

Akane and Rei landed.  
>"Grandpa!" Akane hugged her grandfather.<br>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Dr. Isshiki replied. "But what do we have here? Such a surprise," he said, looking at Rei.  
>"Yes, it was a surprise for me too. Where are the others?" Rei asked, looking around.<br>"Ah, I've already told them to head for the military base instead. That's where you'll be fully briefed on this situation." He noticed Rei's backpack. "Wait is that my…"  
>"Let's put it this way. You have a bad security system."<br>Akane smiled. "Can we fly ahead, Grandpa?"  
>"Ah… yeah, sure…"<br>Akane turned to Rei.  
>"Let's go!"<br>Dr. Isshiki watched as the two flew off.  
>"You know, I've read about them in the information given to us, but I still find it hard to believe."<br>Dr. Isshiki turned and saw Lennox, accompanied by Epps.  
>"They may be young, but through their bonds and friendship they have helped save the Engine."<br>"I do hope that they can do it again, doctor," Lennox said. "We need ever help we can get."

NOTES:  
>The bots that appeared here are:<br>ROTF Breakaway  
>ROTF Depthcharge<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

New Universe Returns  
>I'm a big fan of GUP, and I've just finished (and loved!) Sky Girls. I'm not really sure how to fit GUP in, since it's a game instead of a war. Although the thought of the girl's tank transforming into Warpath is totally awesome :D As for Sky Girls, maybe…. Definitely interesting.<p>

Rei and Akane landed in front of the base's main building. A pair of soldiers immediately led them to a waiting room. Inside were Aoi, Wakaba, and Himawari. Aoi and Wakaba were both standing, while Himawari was seated watching TV.  
>"Hi guys!" Akane said.<br>"Akane!" Aoi said.  
>"Now now, you took all the cool parts again," Wakaba said.<br>"Ehehe…"  
>Rei entered the room. "Umm… hi."<br>"Whoah. Rei! Nice to see you again!" Aoi said.  
>"Yeah," Wakaba said. "Are you staying this time?"<br>"I'm not sure," Rei replied.  
>"Well, we should hang out once we get the chance!" Akane said.<br>Wakaba turned to Himawari. "Hey, Himawari! What are you doing?"  
>"Scanning channels," Himawari said.<br>On the TV, a reporter was talking.  
>"…. Serial killer, known as the 21st century Jack the Ripper, has been recaptured…"<br>Himawari changed the channel.  
>"…American inventor Joshua Joyce announces…."<br>Himawari sighed and turned off the TV.  
>"It's not on the news at all. Strange. Back then the Alone attacks were front page news. You'd think this one would end up in the front page too."<br>"That's NEST for you. They can cover things up pretty fast."  
>All five of them turned to the newcomer who had just entered the room. She was a brown haired girl who wore eyeglasses.<br>"Hi. I'm Shiena, and I'm NEST's contact in this base."  
>"So, you work for them?" Aoi asked.<br>"If you could call it that."  
>"But I know you!" Akane said. I saw you on your first day here. I remember Grandpa praising your computer skills."<br>"Those were the same skills that impressed NEST," Shiena replied.  
>"You don't seem to be the fighting type though," Rei commented.<br>"Yeah, I'm not. They recruited me after I got kicked out of school. It's… a long story. Either way, the Autobots are ready to meet you now. You can go to this base's runway."  
>"Alright! Thanks, Shiena!" Akane said.<br>The brown-haired girl watched as the five exited the room.

"Wow! Check that out!" Aoi said, amazed.  
>In the runway, a huge C130 plane can be seen. It's door was already open, and vehicles can be seen disembarking. First was a gray delivery van, followed by a small black motorcycle. Already on the ground was a silver sports car. A huge blue and red truck was next.<br>The truck transformed, its parts shifting.  
>"Amazing, isn't it," Lennox said.<br>The girls just nodded.  
>Finally the transformation was complete. The tall robot stood over them, staring at them intently.<br>"Hi!" Akane said.  
>The robot paused. "Hello. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots. I would like you to meet my comrades"<br>He pointed to the delivery van. "Rollbar."  
>The van transformed. "Nice to meet you, girls. I hope our alliance works out well."<br>"Knockout…"  
>The motorcycle transformed. "Hi girls."<br>"Sideswipe, who has been here already for some time…"  
>"Sorry that I wasn't able to do much in the battle earlier, Optimus," Sideswipe said.<br>"We all have our limitations, Sideswipe," Optimus replied.  
>"And I take it you are already familiar with Breakaway?"<br>As if on cue, the brown jet descended, transforming as he landed.  
>Nice to meet you girls!" He turned to Akane and Rei. "Great fighting back there," he said, giving them a thumbs up sign.<br>"Thanks!" Akane replied.  
>"So, why are you here? " Rei asked.<br>"We are here to protect your Manifestation Engine from Megatron and his evil Decepticons," Optimus said. "Like us Autobots, they can also transform. I have been informed of your capabilities, and Breakaway here can attest to your strength. But this is not something you can do alone."  
>"When are they going to strike?" Wakaba asked.<br>"We do not know," Optimus said. "You may have heard of a battle in Egypt. It was actually a battle fought against the Decepticons, with us Autobots and our human allies in the front lines. It resulted in Megatron's defeat. However he had survived the encounter, and has been hiding. Your Engine is one of the probable targets he might attack, and with Decepticon activity here it confirms our suspicions."  
>"What now, then?" Himawari asked. "Do we wait? Or do we find them and attack? I won't let them harm the engine."<br>"I think it is better for us to stay put," Rollbar said. "We can just wait for them to come to us, so that we can finish them off."  
>"I see, that makes sense," Wakaba replied.<br>Lennox spoke up. "I know you all have regular lives. You can return back to your homes for now. However we expect your help once the Decepticons are here."  
>"Of course!" Akane replied.<br>"You can count on us," Aoi replied.

"So, there's a new threat, huh," Wakaba said.  
>"A hero's job is never done!" Akane replied.<br>"Now, how can you be so cheerful about this?" Rei asked.  
>Akane flashed Rei a smile. "Because we're all together again! I'm sure nothing can stop us once we work together."<br>Rei nodded. Akane's cheerfulness and optimism are what she liked most about her.  
>"Well then, you guys go on," Wakaba said. "Me and Himawari's house is over there,"<br>"Sure. Bye!' Aoi replied.  
>"Bye guys!" Akane said.<br>Rei gave a little wave.  
>"Say, Rei? Where will you stay?" Akane asked.<br>"Well… I have not really thought about it. I guess I don't have an apartment anymore, so I don't really have anywhere to go."  
>"Well why not stay with us?" Akane replied. "It'll be like the time you went over for dinner."<br>Rei brightened at the thought. "Sure!"

Unseen from the five girls, a white car can be seen watching them. It had no driver. An ordinary passerby would have thought that it was just a parked car, but in truth it was a Transformer. And it was busy transmitting information to its master.

DECEPTICON BASE  
>The Decepticon base is located on an island near Blue Island. Thanks to Depthcharge's stealth capabilities they were able to make it so that it would be undetected by human sensors.<br>"So the Autobots have arrived…" Megatron said. He was facing a console which he uses to communicate with Soundwave. Also in it was the data Deptcharge managed to send out before his death.  
>"Soundwave! Kindly explain to me why these humans were not mentioned in your report."<br>"My apologies, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied. "But all data indicates that the team had gone inactive, and that they are no longer a threat."  
>"They are now!" Megatron replied.<br>In the background Starscream waited. _Soundwave is pretty lucky he's not here_, he thought. The Deception data master was currently in outer space, attached to a satellite. _Or else he might be in the receiving end of Megatron's anger._  
>"Very well," Megatron said. "I hope that this will not happen again. Continue your surveillance!"<br>Starscream now approached his commander.  
>"My lord," he began, "I have sent Brakedown to the mainland, in order to scout-"<br>Megatron gave him a punch in the face. Clearly the Decepticon commander was still angry and Starscream provided him with an outlet to vent his anger. "I am the only one who gives commands here!" Megatron replied.  
>"But master, it is necessary for us to gain information about these humans-"<br>Megatron kicked the air commander. "As I told you before; there is no command but mine." He turned to the console once again.  
>"Brakedown! I want you to report your findings to me. Finding information on those girls is of importance."<br>Over the intercom the Decepticon's scout's voice can be heard. "Yes sir."  
>Shockwave entered the room.<br>"The first is done, my lord," he said.  
>"Excellent," Megatron replied. "Be ready at any time, Shockwave. I may call upon your creations to do battle."<br>"Of course, sir."  
>Megatron stared at the console again. It displayed a view of the manifestation engine. He had failed too many times. But he will not fail again.<p>

NOTES:  
>The bots mentioned here are:<br>ROTF Rollbar  
>ROTF Knockout<br>ROTF Brakedown


End file.
